Lost secrets
by chefchick
Summary: When Lillypool looses her memory, the whole clan is in a mess. But more than just some thoughts are lost, but also secrets only known to her. Can her clan live without these secrets, or will the world crumble around them? I do not own warriors!
1. Chapter 1

Lillypool laid on her stomach, inside of Windclans terrirtory. She looked up to her love, Stripetail, and purred happily. She looked down to the still water and smiled. She loved the water, and always had. She looked back to her love but then gasped.

Stripetail looked back behind him, smiling happily until his eyes hit the clift that was behind the lake. He gasped in fear, and jumped to his paws.

What made both cats shiver in fear was the clift. There were giant boulders tumbling down the clifts face. They were just half way down when the two cats spotted it.

Stripetail ran into the lake, as far as he could. He was swimming by the time he got to a rock to stand on. He jumped on it and watched fearfully as the rock slide happened. He had his eyes locked on his love, who had not moved for some reason. He gasped and jumped off his rock and started to swim to her side.

Lillypool yelped as she jumped up. A rock had fell on her paw, and she could not get it off. She was stuck there, as the rocks began to surround her. She screamed out loudly as a rock fell on her back, pinning her down. She was in great pain, and she was being crushed so hard that her bones sounded like they were cracking and the air was being pushed out of her.

Stripetail yowled out, "Lillypool!"

Lillypool heard the cry from Stripetail, but before she could call back a rock fell on her head, and the world turned black.

Stripetail cried out again, and it echoed around the forest.

Two cats appreared from the brush that surrounded the lake. "Stripetail, honestly! You just scared all the prey from here to Fourtrees!" The one, sandy pelt she-cat mewed humorestly. She saw the fear on Stripetails face and got serious. "What is wrong?"

Stripetail was struck with terrior. He ran over to the boulders and pawed them as hard as he could. The rocks didnt move. He ramed it and one fell off Lillypool, but it was a small one. "Sandbreeze!" He begged the sandy she-cat.

Sandbreeze did not understand what was going on but she ran over and helped Stripetail with one of the bigger boulders, but it only moved slightly off of Lillypool. "Nightstreak!" She called to the other cat that had came with her.

Nightstreak, a jet black tom with strong hunches stalked forward. "What is going on?" He asked, but ramed the rock before he got his answer. The biggest of the boulders moved to the side, and Lillypool's head was shown in the light of the setting sun. Nightstreak gasped, and started on another rock.

Stripetail ran over to Lillypools head and licked it, trying to make her breath. "Lillypool! Dont leave me!" He begged.

Sandbreeze saw her best friend, Lillypool, under the rocks and winced. She backed up a step or two and then rammed into one of the rocks that was holding Lillypool down. It fell off, and with the help of Nightstreak, they moved the other, smaller, rocks.

Stiripetail looked at his only love. "She is still not awake! We need to get her back to camp!" He cried out franticly, grabbing her scruff gently.

Sandbreeze nodded and picked up Lillypool's body and gently started forward, but the she-cats body was heavier than she thought, and it started to sag.

Nightstreak ran over and picked up the middle of Lillypools body and looked to Sandbreeze, then started to walk towards camp.

Stripetail looked to his clan mates and then walked until they made it to camp. He put Lillypools body in the clearing and let out a yell. "Shimmereyes!" He called out for the medicine cat, franiticly looking around.

Sandbreeze laid down next to her best friend and looked at her, her eyes wide with fear. "Lillypool." She whispered, then looked up to Nightstreak.

Stripetail called out again, faranticly licking Lillypools head, hoping to make her wake up.

A white she-cat with a black ear limped into the clearing. She had been attacked as a kit by a hawk, and her shoulder has never healed since. She limped quickly to the cats, pushing between the small group of cats that were forming. "What...?" She asked, but then saw Lillypool in a pool of blood, unmoving. She gasped but then relaxed a little at the sight of her flanks moving up and down. She walked over to her and pushed Stripetail away gently. "Dont worry." She whispered comfortaningly.

Nightstreak laid down next to Sandbreeze, also scared. He looked to Sandbreeze, feeling sorry for her and Lillypool. He looked as Stripetail paced back and forth franticly as he watched his love being inspecked like a piece of fresh kill.

Shimmereyes walked over to Lillypool and whispered in her ear soothingly. She then unseathed a claw and stuck it into Lillypools pad. She pulled it out and looked to see if Stripetail was about to claw her ears off or not.

Stripetail growled and ran over to Shimmereyes. "You...." he spat, but then saw that Lillypool was waking up. "Thank you." He meowed, then licked Lillypools head. "Love." He whispered.

Lillypool opened her eyes and saw all of the cats. She saw her own blood, and opened her mouth. "Get away from me!" She screamed and tried to move but couldnt. She currled up in a tight ball like a frightened kit.

Stripetail looked at his love, then Shimmereyes, his eyes devestated.

Sandbreeze knew it too. She gasped, then dug her fur in Nightstreaks fur.

Shimmereyes looked at Lillypool. "Great Starclan no." She muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Stripetail was sitting next to Lillypool. She was still scared, but now the blood was gone, and she only hurt a little. "How are you love?" He whispered to her softly.  
Lillypool glared at him. "I'm not your love! Who am I though? And who are you? And where am I?" She asked, nearly demanded. "And why are you always here?" You could she the confusion deep in her eyes.  
Stripetail sighed and looked down at his paws. "I am Stripetail, your mate. We have been together for a long time. I love you, and you used to love me. You are my true love, Lillypool. You are in the medicine cat den in the WindClan camp." He said softly, full of love. He sat there, welcoming her.  
Lillypool's eyes lightened up. "Stripetail? You- you love me?" she stammered, still confused.  
Stripetail nodded. "With all my heart."  
Lillypool smiled and sat up. "Well I think I love you." She sat close to him.  
He smiled. "Well, wait until you can remember. But I will always love you. And I will still help you, through it all. I will help you get your memory back as fast as I can. I promise." He placed his tail on her shoulder and purred.  
Lillypool looked at him and felt awkward, but licked his cheek quickly. "Do I have any other family?" Her voice was soft, but somewhat scared that she might not have anyone other than him.  
Stripetail nodded softly. "Yes, you do. You have a son and a daughter. Let me go get them." He said. He got up, not wanting to leave her right now, she was just getting her memory back, but he knew that his children have been waiting to talk to her.  
Lillypool lay there, in a ball of pure fear, in a nest in the medicine den. She was trembling from the cold and all her fears.  
Shimmereyes walked up and put more moss in her nest, and put a blanket like piece next to her. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked in a voice that was as sweet as honey.  
Lillypool only lifted her head out of the tight ball of protection she created. "Wh- who are you?" she whispered.  
Shimmereyes closed her eyes, and her pain and sorrow was clear. "I am Shimmereyes, the medicine cat of Windclan. And I'm, or I was, your friend. But I will always be here if you need me."  
Lillypool was about to say something to show Shimmereyes that she still wanted to be her friend, and that she might be able to remember, when two young apprentice ran into the den, one almost running into Lillypool, and one almost running into Shimmereyes. The last kit, a she-cat, walked in slowly, being slowly nudged by Stripetail.  
Shimmereyes gave a soft nod, and then walked into the back of her cave.  
Lillypool went back into her tight ball, frightened by all the commotion of the two apprentices running in.  
Stripetail walked over and huddled the apprentices together, the two toms that ran in were in the front, and the one she-cat that was scared to really walk in, stayed towards the back. He whispered something to all of them, but mostly to the toms. He then walked over to Lillypool.

Lillypool smelled Stripetail and opened her eyes just enough to see him. When she knew it was him, she lifted her head slightly, trembling. Stripetail sat close to her and licked her ear softly, stroking her flank with his tail. "Calm down love. These are your kits, remember?" He said softly.  
Lillypool started to tremble. "N-no. I don't." She whispered  
Stripetail gave her a soft smile. "It is ok." He lifted up his tail in a gesture to tell the kits to walk forward.  
The two toms ran forward. The first one bolted up to Lillypool. "Hi mommy! Remember? I'm Swiftpaw!" He said happily, jumping up and down, waiting for her to remember. His ears went down when she did not answer.  
The other tom ran forward, smiling bright. "I'm Sparkpaw! Remember mommy? Remember?" He was yelling out of excitement and jumping up and down. He looked down at his paws sadly when Lillypool took a step back and when Stripetail gave him a look.  
Lastly, the she-cat took a small step forward. She looked at her paws. "I'm- I'm Frostpaw." She whispered, so quiet that Stripetail had to strain his ears to hear her.  
Lillypool shook her head softly, and then looked at Stripetail. "Is she ok?" She whispered.  
Frostpaw looked at the ground. "I knew no one would remember me." She held her head down and ran away.  
Lillypool curled back into her ball, where no one could get to her. "I hate this. I can't remember anyone!" She started to whimper. She was almost crying.  
Swiftpaw and Sparkpaw looked at each other, then walked up to their mother and lay at her paws. "It's ok mommy." Said Swiftpaw.  
Sparkpaw nodded. "Yeah, you will remember soon." He then looked to his dad with a look that said, _She will remember, right?_  
Stripetail gave a soft nod and then licked Lillypool's ear. "I will be right back love." He said, and then ran off, hearing the soft, comforting licks of Swiftpaw and Sparkpaw to their mom.  
Stripetail ran out of the medicine den and right into the apprentice den. He looked around, but he could not find Frostpaw. He walked outside of the den and scanned the camp. No Frostpaw. He did see Leafpaw though, Frostpaw's friend. So he walked up to her. "Hi Leafpaw, have you seen my daughter?" He asked, not worried for she was probably just in a tree.  
Leafpaw looked at him with big eyes. "You mean you don't know?" She asked, her voice trembling.  
Stripetail got panicked at this. "No, don't you?"  
Leaf shook her head. "No she just ran out of camp, without a warrior." She whispered.  
Stripetail filled with fear. He ran into the medicine cat den and straight to the back. "Shimmereyes!" He called.  
Shimmereyes was organizing herbs when Stripetail came in. She lifted her head and dropped the yarrow she was organizing. "Yes Stripetail?" She asked at his urgency.  
Stripetail was painting. "Frostpaw--she's missing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shimmereyes jerked her head. "Oh Starclan…" She looked around quickly but silently.

Stripetail glared at her. "What is going on? You need to help me find my daughter!" he yelled, sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

Shimmereyes ran forward and swiped her tail across his mouth to silence him. "Hush!" She ordered, and then ran to the main clearing.

Lillypool, Sparkpaw, and Swiftpaw all had their heads raised, looking at the medicine cat and the slowly, glaring Stripetail. Lillypool's eyes were full of fear. "What is wrong with… what's her name?" She whispered to her sons.

Swiftpaw sighed. "Frostpaw." He whispered close to her ear.

Sparkpaw nodded and nuzzled his mom.

Stripetail pawed the dirt softly. "Nothing." He muttered, then dipped his head and started out of the den, with Shimmereyes close behind.

Stripetail broke into the clearing, and Shimmereyes ran up next to him, nudging him softly. "Stop." She whispered, and then stopped dead in her tracks.

Stripetail didn't stop, but he just turned around and started to circle her. "What? My kit is missing and you want to stop! What medicine cat cant keep up?" he spat in her face, full of furry.

Shimmereyes jumped on him and pinned him down with sheathed claws. "Stop that. I need to pick up her scent, or we will never find her. Now either stop yelling at me, or I will shove poppy seeds down your throat and find your daughter on my own. Now your choice." She said, and then gracefully jumped off him.

Stripetail stood up and shook his body off, getting all of the dirt off. "Fine, just find my daughter." He nearly hissed, then looked down at his paws. "I'm sorry, she is just my only daughter." He whispered.

Shimmereyes nodded. "I know what you mean…. I mean, I can tell what you mean." She quickly dipped her head to hide her eyes, and then started to sniff the dirt. She slowly started to walk out of camp.

Stripetail tilted his head, confused about what she said but shook it off and started to run up to Shimmereyes, which made a puff of dust.

Shimmereyes lifted her head and sneezed. "Stripetail, I know this must be hard, but you need to stay calm. We need to make sure that we don't scare her." She whispered, and then shook her head to get the dust away.

Stripetail glared at her. "How would you know?" He hissed, and then started to sniff the dirt also.

Shimmereyes opened her mouth, but sighed. _It's not worth it. Starclan, help us find this apprentice_. She thought to herself, and then started to sniff the dirt.

After about an hour of this, going in circles, Stripetail started to silently cry. The only way it could be told that he was was by the little wet spots of dirt. He started to go left at the smell, but then stopped dead.

Shimmereyes looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Stripetail sighed and shook his head, making drops of tears fall in all directions. "I lost the trail." He whispered, sounding defeated.

Shimmereye sighed and walked over and put her tail awkwardly on his shoulder. "It is ok, I still have it, and I think the tears got the scent messed up to you." She said, feeling uncomfortable.

Stripetail moved away from her. "Don't tell me it is ok, because it's not. My love can't remember herself, me, or her kits, anything! And now my daughter is missing! I have to put on a show or else my kin freak out and so does my love that is as useless as a kit!" He yelled, then sniffed the ground and started off again.

Shimmereyes closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Stay calm." She whispered, and then started to pick Frostpaw's scent again. She got to the training hollow for the second time and then stopped. This time her scent sent her to the far side of the hollow. She went there and was frozen in fear.

At that moment, Stripetail ran over to Shimmereyes. "What?" He didn't wait for an answer, and he sniffed the air softly. He gasped. "Frostpaw…. And… and…." There was a sound from behind him.

"Yes, Frostpaw and me."


	4. Chapter 4

Stripetail whipped around and was face to face with a sleek, jet black tom that was bigger than him, and by a lot. The black tom had s scar over his right eye that was now white from age.

The tom growled, but it sounded like a half chuckle. "What are you going to do puny kitty?"

Shimmereyes took a step forward and pushed Stripetail to the side and sniffed the air. "This is Windclan camp, why are you here, Riverclan?" She asked her voice sweet but had a hit of furry at the thought that he had small, helpless Frostpaw.

The pure black tom tilted his head and sniffed the air, mocking Shimmereyes. He smirked. "Oh and what will do you to me, medicine cat?" He hissed.

At this Stripetail took a step forward, but Shimmereyes stopped him. At that, Stripetail hissed at Shimmereyes, but he looked at her face and took a step back, understanding what she was doing.

With Stripetail not threatening to hurt the black Riverclan, she took another step forward, forcing him to take a step back. "As you probably know, I got my _warrior _name before my medicine cat apprentice name. So, you think about it. I have Starclan on my side. Now, where is that kit?" She asked, her voice becoming more and more demanding. She sheathed and unsheathed her claws into the soft dirt of the training hollow.

Snickering at this, the tom shook his head. "Like I'll tell you. You don't know who I am, do you?" He smirked, lifting his eye brows slightly. He did not move from where he was, but he did move to the side so that he could run away in a flash.

Shimmereyes glared at him, then got into a fighting stance and closed her eyes; thoughts of Starclan rushing threw her head. She opened her eyes with a sight of shock. "You're Nightspark! The Riverclan deputy…. What are you even doing here?" She asked, nearly hissed.

"Very good, Shimmereyes. Yes, I'm Nightspark, so I'm the best fighter in all of Riverclan."

Taking a step or two forward in the fighting stance, Stripetail got to Shimmereyes and hissed. "Tell me where my daughter is. I don't care if you are a cat coming from Starclan itself! Give me back my daughter!" The furry showed in this voice, but most of all the furry and fear was shown in his eyes.

Nightspark got an evil smile on his face. "I don't know where _your _daughter is." He said, and then turned to run off.

At this, Shimmereyes jumped on him, her being in the better position to attack him. She pinned his down with ease. "Now, I'm asking one more time, where is his daughter?"

Nightspark looked at her and repeated it again, calmly. "I don't know where _his _daughter is." He looked over to Stripetail, who was over him, baring his teeth.

Leaning over towards his ear, Stripetail hissed; "Where is Frostpaw?" He then ripped the tip of his ear.

Screatching in pain, Nightspark started to shake in pain, sending scarlet red drops of blood all over the dirt. Even after all the shaking, he still could not get loose, for Shimmereyes was holding him down tightly.

Understanding what was going on, Shimmereyes looked down and was whiskers to whiskers with Nightspark. "Now we can do this all day, or you can tell us where Frostpaw is."

Hissing in her face, Nightspark replied. "I know where Frostpaw is. You just needed to ask."

Shimmereyes gracefully jumped off him, but was confused, although she did not say anything.

Nightspark got up and shook his head, shaking dirt and more scarlet red blood over the dirt of the training hollow. "Have fun finding her." He said then ran off.

Stripetail hissed and started to chase him, but knew he could not follow him, because he was one of the slowest cats in the clan. He came back and hissed in furry. "That evil…"

Shimmereyes ran forward and put her tail to his mouth, cutting him off. "Listen." She whispered.

Stripetail lifted his head and listened, then gasped and started to run out of the training hollow, with Shimmereyes right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The soft crying was coming from a thorn bush that had a red liquid all around it.

Stripetail had his eyes closed, keeping his mind focused on the sound, not the sight. Once his paws hit the liquid, he froze and slowly opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight of it all. He stepped back, leaving red paw prints.

Shimmereyes looked at the liquid and sniffed it, her eyes getting big.

Sniffing his paw, Stripetail licked the red liquid. He made a face. "What is this?"

A scream of shock came from Shimmereyes. "No! It is blood and death berries! Don't eat it!" She cried, already running back from the red liquid.

His eyes got big and Stripetail started to spit, but it was too late. His eyes got big and he fell to the side, shaking. He could barely breathe now and started to shake, trying to get air into his close to empty lungs.

Running to his side, Shimmereyes looked around. She sniffed the air then darted off; coming back a heart beat later with yarrow in a leaf which was dangling from her mouth. She darted back to his side in a flash and forced his mouth open with her paw and put the yarrow in his mouth then closed it. "Swallow…" She said, praying that he would.

Stripetail started shaking harder, his mouth open so he could breathe, but that made the yarrow fall out.

With a hiss of frustration, Shimmereyes put it back in his mouth, closed it with her paw, and held it closed while she covered his nose. She held it there, scared that what her mother had taught her would not work. She held her own breath, praying to Starclan itself for it to work.

Stripetail swallowed, and as soon as he did, Shimmereyes moved both her paws, and Stripetail gasped for breath, and then passed out, just after throwing up the life taking death berries.

With a soft nod of thankfulness that Stripetail was alive, she slowly walked to the bush where the crying was coming from. As she got closer, she saw the small, ruby red death berries. She slowly nosed her way threw, keeping her mouth closed tight and breathing softly threw her nose.

The soft crying was from the center of the bush, and the source of the crying was from a small little cat, which was covered in red liquid, but Shimmereyes was too far away to be able to tell if it was death berries or blood.

Seeing the small creature, Shimmereyes let out a sigh of relief. "Frostpaw?" She whispered, knowing that the apprentice was small for her age, and that some kits were even bigger than her, so she did not think it was a kit, unlike most cats.

The small, red covered figure lifted its head with difficulty. As its eyes locked with Shimmereyes, it let out a soft moan, to say yes.

Shimmereyes smiled softly, and took a step forward; her mouth open to pick up the poor creature, then stopped inches from her scruff. She sniffed, and sure enough, she was covered in blood, but also death berries. She sadly took a step back. "Can you walk?" She whispered. Since she was in the bush, she did not know if a fox was lingering out side of the bush itself, which also made her want to hurry since Stripetail was outside of the bush, just coming back from a near death experience, and passed out.

The figure, which was Frostpaw, closed her eyes and let out a cry of pure agony as she tried to move. That was enough to show that she could not move, not at all.

Shimmereyes sighed and picked a big leaf from the bush, making sure it was not near any death berries, and folded it using her mouth and her tongue. She then placed the still folded leaf on Frostpaw's scruff and tried to pick her up. Thankfully, it worked, and Shimmereyes lifted the small, hurt apprentice up.

Frostpaw let out another cry of pain at this, for even the slightest movement hurt her.

Shimmereyes hushed her quietly, and then walked out of the bush. As she finally got out of the death berry thorn bush, she saw that Stripetail was up, wobbly, but up. She looked down at the apprentice, making her go cross eyed, and then to Stripetail.

At that small movement of Shimmereyes eyes, Stripetail knew that his daughter was alive, even though her eyes were closed, due to the massive amount of pain. He slowly limped after them.

Walking carefully but fast, Shimmereyes went to the camp. As the camps entrance got into sight, she started to taste a sweet liquid in her mouth, but she did not think anything of it, but she kept on going so that Frostpaw would be ok.

As soon as Shimmereyes got to her den, she walked past Lillypool, but as she got to the nest she was putting Frostpaw it, she tasted fur. She did not think of anything, until she remembered that she was using a leaf to keep from getting the death berries in her mouth. She quickly put down Frostpaw and then the sweet taste in her mouth turned to bitter. She dropped the leaf and saw her four sharpest teeth cut small holes in it. This let the death berries juice get in, and she fell to the floor, shaking hard, and gasping for breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is a little short, but I put in all that I can in this chapter! So hope you like it, and I love reviews, so please send them if you got them! **

**~chefchick**

The sight of Shimmereyes gasping for breath on the floor made at least half the clan run around, trying to help her. Finally Stripetail let out a yowl. "Everyone stop! Now, anyone that knows any herbs, get in here. NOW!" His yowl rang around camp, for he was fearful, and she was the only medicine cat, for there was no medicine cat apprentice yet.

No cat stepped forward, because they either did not know anything, or they were so scared that they forgot. At this sight Frostpaw sniffed the air. She was still full of pain, and the slightest movement was like being attacked by a badger, but she had to do this. She grabbed a piece of bark and put in her mouth to keep from screaming. She stood up and bit down harder as the pain hit her. She limped quickly and painfully to the back den and grabbed the herb known as yarrow. She picked it up using the bark and then limped back out.

Everyone started running around again, asking anyone if they could help. In the mass chaos, no one saw little Frostpaw. She had limped out and forced Shimmereyes to eat the yarrow. In doing so, Shimmereyes threw up the poisonous death berries, and could breathe once more, for the poison was out of her body.

Everyone ran to Shimmereyes, Stripetail pushing his way to the front. "Are you ok Shimmereyes?" He asked, worried for the medicine cat.

Shimmereyes eyes lit up with shock of the whole ordeal. She nodded softly. "Thanks to Frost..." She looked over to where the apprentice had been sitting, and nearly let out a scream.

Frostpaw was on the floor, letting out long and painfully whimpers. Next to her was a thick piece of bark that was bit in two.

Everyone was worried about Shimmereyes, not some apprentice. They all flooded her with questions like "How many claws am I holding up?" "Can you breathe ok?" "Did you see Starclan again?"

Lillypool looked at her sons, who were sleeping, so they seemed. She noticed that Swiftpaw was still away. She nosed him. "She is my daughter, right?" She whispered, pointing to the unmoving body of Frostpaw.

At this, he jumped up. "Yes!" In the process of jumping up, he accidently his brother in the nose. His brother woke up and hissed at him, but then looked at his sister. The two toms jumped up and ran over to Frostpaw, then carefully pulled her back to their mom. They looked up to her, fear and slight hope in both of their eyes.

Shaking her head, Lillypool sighed. "I'm not a medicine cat... am I?" She asked her sons.

They shook their heads sadly, and Frostpaw woke up, but let out a long moan of agony.

Jumping slightly, the toms turned to see their sister, awake. They licked her gingerly, but then pulled her softly into a nest, the one next to Lillypool.

Lillypool licked her daughters head. "I'm so glad you are ok! My only daughter..." She licked her wounds softly.

With great effort and pain, Frostpaw pulled away from Lillypool. "I'm not your daughter." She hissed, and then curled up into a ball.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is about two moons after what happened in the last chapter, so yeah; this is where the DRAMA comes in! It is kinda short, because I know what I need it to say, but I have to make sure I don't give away too much, so it is kinda short, but my next chapter wont be, I'm sure you can guess that! Thanks!**

Lillypool was walking around the territory. She still did not know her past, and the only things that she remembers is what happened after the accident, and the accident. Her kits were all warriors, well except Frostpaw. Since she was attacked by Nightspark, she could barely walk. And since she saved Shimmereyes by watching closely, she was made medicine cat apprentice. Frostpaw has not talked to her since she said what she did, so she has never explained it.

Sighing, Lillypool walked to the lake where she was hit with the rocks. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to the waters edge. She slowly looked down at her reflection. "So that is what I look like." She whispered. She had not seen herself since she could remember, since this was the only water in Windclan's territory. She sat down slowly and looked at it closely.

In the reflection on the lakes surface was Lillypool and the hill behind her. All of a sudden, a dark figure appeared on top of the hill.

At that sight, Lillypool jumped up and yelped, but in a flash, the figure was next to her and put their tail in her mouth so she could not make another sound.

The figure stood tall, right at her side. He smirked. "Hello sister." He laughed.

Lillypool bit hard on the strangers' tail until he yelped and moved it. "I'm not your sister! I don't even know you!" She cried out, and got up to run, and managed to get a step in before he stopped her.

Laughing an evil laugh, the tom knocked her over and put his paw on her throat, claws unsheathed. "Now, what is wrong with you Lillypool?" He whispered, leaning over to her ear.

Trying to call for help, Lillypool opened her mouth, but at that moment, the paw on her throat went down harder and she gasped for breath. She managed to choke out a few words. "How do you know who I am?"

Shaking his head, the tom laughed. "I told you. I'm you brother." He let his paw up, but kept her pinned down with a paw on her stomach, his claws digging into her skin, and blood started to soak Lillypool's fur.

Lillypool gasped at the pain, but knew if she screamed, she would have a paw on her throat again, so she clamped her jaw down. "What do you want? And who are you?" She asked threw greeted teeth.

The tom leaned over close to her ear. "I want to undo our trade." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Lillypool's eyes got big. "I don't know who you are, or what our trade was. I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong cat." She whispered, and then gasped for breath as his claws sunk farther into her stomach.

This made him chuckle more of his evil chuckle. "Oh you forgot our little trade? Mom would be very disappointed with your bad memory, sister." At this he picked up one of his paws and ran the claw on the side of Lillypool's face, cutting some hair, but nothing more. "Now, think harder, or I will go lower." He said a big smirk on his face.

She started to tremble, tears falling from her eyes. She kept her eyes closed. "I don't remember my mother. I don't know you." She started to whimper, hoping he would get his claws off of her.

Shaking his head softly, the tom went "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. Fine, I'm Nightspark. Remember? Your brother from Riverclan?" He asked, his claws digging farther into her stomach. "Remember?" He hissed in her ear.

The pain got too much, and Lillypool started to cry. Blood was tricking from her neck and her stomach. She shook her head, even though it hurt her neck dearly. "No! I lost my memory! I don't remember you or my mom, or even my dad! I have no idea who Nightspark is." She tried hard to stop crying, but she could not handle the pain.

Nightspark dug his claws farther in her stomach. "You don't remember me? Do you remember the pain that I gave you before you left?" He asked, getting close to her, and then used his claw to drag across her face. "How about now?"

Lillypool let out a screeched of pain, but then a claw clamped down on her throat to make her stop. "I…. don't…. remember…" she said between gasps.

"Hush, I don't want to have to take your pretty little life, but if you bring a cat here, then I will. I can undo our trade on my own. Now, do you remember our trade?" He asked, his claws going farther onto her neck.

Gasping for breath, Lillypool managed to choke out, "No." She closed her eyes and her breathing got shallower and shallower.

Nightspark leaned over. "Fine, let me fill you back in. Your "kits" are not yours. They are mine. My partner was the medicine cat, and she had kits, _my _kits. But she would be exiled if they knew, so I gave them to you to rise. Well now Starclan told her that those kits have the power of Starclan, so she wants them back, now." He hissed in her ear.

Lillypools breaths were quick and shallow. She looked at him with pained eyes. "They are my kits." She whispered, and then felt her head spin from the loss of blood.

He shook his head. "Are you that mouse brained? They are _my _kits, and I'm going to get them back, weather you will let me or if I have to do it myself." He hissed, then dug his claws farther into her one last time, then scratched her face right before he ran back up the hill and into his territory.

Once Lillypool could see him no more, she let out a screech. "Help!" She cried, but then could barely breathe, none a less yell.

Hearing the call, Stripetail changed his direction. He was out hunting, and when he heard the call he started to sprint to the lake, heart filled with fear. _Is it happening again? Her being crushed? _He thought, and at that, he ran harder. When he got to her, he yelped in shock and ran to her side.

Looked up, Lillypool started to cry harder. "It hurts." She whispered, blood gushing over most of her body, and puddles of blood covering the ground and spilling into the lake.

Stripetail lifted her head and let out a yowl, loud enough that it could be heard from there to four trees. He sat down and started to groom her fur, gingerly, trying to help her.

Crying turned to wincing as Lillypool started to loose more and more blood, and she looked at him. "I have to tell you something." She whispered her voice weak and strained from the pain.

Licking her softly and tears falling from his own eyes, Stripetail nodded. "Anything love." He whispered

Gasping for breath again, Lillypool looked at him, her eyes glistening with pain and tears. "I need you too…" she trailed off, gasping for air again.

Stripetail looked at her, leaning closer. "Don't leave me." He whimpered.

Closing her eyes, Lillypool passed out. She was covered in blood, and her message was untold. Her flank was barely rising up and down, and it got slower and slower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I have been slow, on this and all of my stories. I have had MAJOR writers block, but I hope I got it fixed… once again, sorry.**

Stripetail let out a cry of pain and of help. He hunched over Lillypool and tried to get her to stop bleeding.

Hearing the cry, Shimmereyes dropped the herbs she was collecting and started to run towards the sound. She was terrified as she found out it was Stripetail who was screaming. She ran to Lillypool and pushed Stripetail away.

Letting out a whimper of pain, Stripetail fell back, and his tears started to mat his chest fur. "It's my fault…. Starclan tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen!" he yowled to the sky.

Whipping her head around, Shimmereyes glared at Stripetail. "Go get some warriors! I need herbs, and items, but I cant leave Lillypool. Go, get at least three." She ordered, then tried to get the bleeding to stop, and was thinking of everything that she would need. She could not move Lillypool, she was too hurt.

Closing his eyes, Stripetail shook his head. "I- I cant." He whispered.

At this, Shimmereyes turned to him and jumped. She landed on him and pinned him down. She was strong and skilled, since she was a warrior, then trained as a medicine cat apprentice. "Go! I don't care what your problem is! If you don't get those warriors, she _will _die! She might without them, but she has a better chance. GO!" She yowled at him, her face so close to his that their whiskers touched.

Hissing loudly, Stripetail pushed her off, but his eyes were still far off. "Fine." He growled, looked at his only love, and charged to camp. When he got there, he spotted Sparksoul and Swiftflare. He ran to them. "I need your help." He panted.

Sparksoul jumped up, nearly knocking Swiftflare over. "What? Where is mom?" He nearly ordered at his dad.

Swiftflare got to his paws and took a deep breath. "Dad… I smell your fear, what is happening?" His voice was strangely calm.

Now Stripetail was shaking with fear. "Lillypool… hurt again…. Follow my scent back and you will find Shimmereyes." He panted and then ran off. He took a deep breath and got to the medicine cat den. He ran inside and looked around. "Frostpaw!" he called.

Frostpaw stuck her head out. "Hi dad! What's up?" She sat, but then his wave of fear hit her she jumped up.

"Your mother…. Hurt…. Follow me." He ordered and ran out of the den, not letting her argue.

Running after him without a second thought, Frostpaw was at her dads paws, mind racing. She was fearful, but she was not sure what was going on. She was still mad at her mom, and always would be, so she thought.

The moment they got to the lake that Lillypool was passed out at, they were hit with orders. Swiftflare went to find moss to make a nest for his mom, and Sparksoul, one of the best hunters in the clan, went to catch his mom prey. Frostpaw went to gather the correct herbs for Lillypools injures, and Stripetail was _told _to get water for her.

Although he was told to get the water soaked moss, Stripetail just stood there, fearful, which made him frozen in the spot he stood.

All of the siblings got back once, and they all dropped their items at Shimmereyes side, and all stepped back, other than Frostpaw. She looked at Lillypool and started to make a nest around her.

At the moment that the wet moss was put on her head, Lillypool woke up. She gasped for breath and let out a scream of pain. She looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "I think you were right."


	10. Chapter 10

Frostpaw looked at her, confused. "Right about what?" she hadn't talked to her mom in moons.

Lillypool opened her mouth, to open, but was hit with a massive crying fit, and started to gasp for air, too weak and bleeding too hard to cry, for it caused her blood to flood faster out of her wounds and she passed out, too much blood lost.

Shimmereyes pushed Frostpaw back and gave her a stern look. "Sit and try to remember, but don't mess with her. Maybe Starclan will grant you with memory." She quickly put burlock root on Lillypools wounds and put cobwebs on her cuts, trying to get the blood to stop.

At that moment, Shimmereyes was thrust into a sort of daze that she rarely got in. She would snap at anything that was wrong, for it could spell disaster. "Stripetail?! Where is that water?!" she yowled, snapping around to look at him.

Swiftflare could not bear to see his mother like this. "I will get it!" he called, and ran off, his head bowed for his mother. He would help any way he could to keep his mother alive, and he craved to see her a healthy cat that could tell all of her history to him, and be like all of the other cats mothers, but that did not mean he didn't like her. He loved her with all of his heart, and if she never got her memory back, he wouldn't care, as long as she lived on.

Sitting there, all of the chaos twirling around her in a mass blur, Frostpaw tired to regain her memory of what she told her mother that night, but couldn't. She put her head on the ground, smelling her mother's fresh blood.

Whipping around to Frostpaw, anger in her eyes, Shimmereyes glared at her. "Get out of here! You need to be somewhere peaceful, not here! Go to moonstones if you have to!" she turned back and kept putting cobwebs on Lillypools fresh wounds.

"No! I regain memories when I am near the cat that I had the memory with." Frostpaw said, and looked at her mother, then closed her eyes.

"How dare you say no to me…" Shimmereyes started, but was cut off by Frostpaw's tail being swept across her muzzle.

Opening her eyes, Frostpaw jumped up. "Starclan no…"

Sparksoul was the first one to react, Stripetail in a depression, and Shimmereyes about to claw Frostpaw's fur off for telling her to stop, or hush. "What, do you remember?"

Frostpaw's eyes were big. "I told her that she was no mother of mine… and that was the last thing I said to her…" she whispered, trembling.

Stripetail snapped out of his depression at that moment and was at his only daughter's side. "So… what does that mean?" he had fear in his eyes, but wrapped around Frostpaw, trying to coax her into telling him what she meant.

Her eyes on the ground, then her family, Frostpaw started to softly cry. "She is not our mother." She whispered, shocked at it actually. The siblings looked alike, and were the same age, so it was clear they were from the same litter. But what was really confusing was that they looked similar to Lillypool, but it was pretty clear that they didn't look like Stripetail.

This was too much for Sparksoul to take in on his own. "I… I have to get Swiftflare." Swiftflare was his brother, but also his best friend. He was the only cat that he could go through this with. He stood up and ran off, his head low, but eyes dry, in too much shock to be that upset yet. He ran off, following his brothers scent.

Her eyes big, Frostpaw leaned on her father. "But… I didn't…. she has to be…. How can she not be…" she stuttered, not ending any of her statements, not able to for she could not bear to say that Lillypool was supposedly not her mother.

Stripetail put his head on Frostpaw's, anger and sadness in his eyes. "I know, I know. It is ok, blood relation or not, you will always be my little girl."

Just as things were slightly settling down in the clearing, Lillypool was not bleeding that hard, just passed out, and Frostpaw was calmed as much as a cat could be in that situation, Sparksoul charged into the clearing, panting hard. "SWIFTFLARE!" He yowled, barely able to stand he was gasping so hard.

Shimmereyes ran to him. "What about Swiftflare?"

Sparksoul's eyes were pained. "He is missing!"


End file.
